His Worst Enemy or His True Love
by Lady Fluffy the Wicked
Summary: Looking back on my life and how I ended up married to Draco Malfoy.
1. How It All Started

People tell me I've had an amazing life, but I tell them it's just a series of events that worked together to make me the person I am today. I've been urged to tell my story, so here it is, the whole story. It all started when my mother died…

As I walked out of my house on to the field in the back, a walk I have made hundreds of times before in my life, I thought, " Why did this happen? I was finally happy, and now my entire life has been torn apart. Having to go live with a father I've never known. Why would Mom send me to the bastard that abandoned us." As I continued with my angry thoughts about how my mother died, and was going to have me sent to live in England with my horrible father who I'd never met, I sat through her funeral. Relatives came by to comfort me, but I barely heard their apologies. I needed my mother back, not people who felt sorry for me. The woman who taught me all I knew about life, boys, and magic. No new life or new father fix that. I had a life in the States, great friends, a boyfriend, and now I had no clue where my life would be heading. If I had only known then how my life would turn out….

Looking back on the whole ordeal, I probably should have spent more time dealing with the death of my mother, but in reality, I left the day after the funeral for my new life in England. My friends and relatives slowly filtered out of my house, leaving me alone with my grief and anger. I walked around the house of my childhood one last time. It would be empty after I left, except for a couple house elves that were going to be left in charge of the house. The house technically belonged to my rich grandparent, but they weren't fond of the simple life my mom and I had chosen, and only gave us the house because it would have looked horrible to have their only daughter and granddaughter living in a flat. Everything in the house that I had cared for was gone, waiting in England for me to arrive. After I said my final goodbye to all of my memories in that house, I walked to my bedroom, and to my surprise, I found a black owl sitting on my bed, with a scroll attached to it's foot. I took the scroll and the owl flew back out the open window. The scroll contained two different pieces of paper. The first was a note from your mother's lawyer, who was handling her will. It said,

Dear Amethyst,

Your mother left this with her will, explaining her choice to send you to England. I was instructed to send it to you in event of her death. All of her other affairs have been dealt with.

I'm so sorry for your loss,

Jamie Cater

I quickly read the other letter, hoping to understand what was going on better.

Amethyst, my dear daughter,

Try not to be angry with your father, he's a good man, just couldn't handle a child at the young age we had you. He loves you, and it will be good for you two to get to know one another. I love you,

Your mother.

Well, that didn't explain anything. I was infuriated that my mother thought that would help explain things. I started crying all the tears I had fought back in the last few weeks. Tears from the funeral, from having to move to England, from finding out about my mother's death. I heard a noise behind me, but my eyes were too bleary from the tears to see what it was. I felt big strong arms around me, and I knew it was my boyfriend, Jason.

"It's going to be okay, Amethyst, just give it some time. Things will get better." Jason whispered quietly into my ear, trying to calm my hysterics.

"No it won't, and it never will be ever again. My mother is dead, and I'm moving to England! What part of that is going to be ok?" I croaked out between sobs.

"We still have each other and that's the important part," Jason cooed. Jason and I had been together for two months and he was acting like a really nice guy at the time, but I had known that I would never have strong feelings for him for a while now, and had been trying to figure out how to let him down gently. I had stopped crying by this point, so I turned around, took his hand and said,

"Jason, you are a great guy, but I just don't think we can work together. I'm not the girl for you."

"No." he stated simply.

"What do you mean, no?" I asked, "I just broke up with you. You can't say no."

"Sure I can. We're great together. You are NOT breaking up with me." He told me.

"Jason, I'm moving to England in the morning. What are you going to do about it?" I shouted.

"I know where you're moving to, I can floo you any time I want," he screamed.

"I said we're not together anymore, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," I screeched.

"FINE, I'm leaving, but I'll see you real soon!" Jason retorted, before he ran out of the house, slamming the front door. I slammed the door to my bedroom, collapsed onto my bed, and cried myself to sleep thinking of what I would do if he did floo to England to see me.


	2. Our First Meeting

Beep Beep Beep

I groaned as I sat up and hit the alarm clock I had set the day before for 6 o'clock in the morning. Not being a morning person, now or then, I took a 20-minute shower to wake up, and then through on any outfit I could find. I tripped down the stairs, and then grabbed a handful of floo powder. I turned to the fireplace and yelled "Harris Manor," before stepping into the flames that took me into a different world.

When my feet hit the fireplace in my father's mansion, I promptly fell over. This happened every time I used floo powder. I fell out of the fireplace, expecting to hit the stone floor, but I felt someone grab my arm when I was an inch above the ground.

"Just as graceful as your mother was," I heard a cool deep voice say.

"Yep that's me," I said as a light pink blush attacked my cheeks. I felt the arms that caught me pull me into a standing position. I turned around and said, "Thank you, I have this issue with falling over every time I use floo powder," to the person who caught me. When I looked up at my savior I saw a pair of ice blue eyes, with little flecks of silver. He was a boy who looked about my age, with bleach blonde hair, and a nice body.

"It's my pleasure," the boy responded with a stone cold expression on his face.

"Amethyst," my father stated, "this is our neighbor, my business partner, and long time family friend, Lucius Malfoy," pointing to a man in the room I hadn't noticed until now, "and his son, Draco," pointing to the boy who caught me.

"Hello," I muttered towards Lucius.

"Draco is your age and will show you around town, school, and how things will function in this family. Later he will be taking you to Diagon Alley to get anything you need for home, as well as your school supplies. I have made sure Draco knows the answer to any question you might have about the house and the way things work around here. We need to attend a business meeting, so I will leave you in Draco's capable hands," my father explained before him and Lucius apparated out of the house.

I looked over at Draco and studied him like I do to everyone I meet for the first time. He was around 6 feet tall, and was incredibly muscular. He was dressed entirely in black, with his light blonde hair falling into his eyes. He noticed I was staring at him and said,

"See something you like?" I thought he was a cocky jerk after this comment, so I decided to have some fun with him.

"Not really," I drawled, " but I would like you to show me to my room. It's such a big house, I might get lost." I stepped towards him and licked my lips sexily.

"Of course, babe," he said as he walked past me and out of the room. I followed him down what seemed like 30 different hallways before we reached my room. He opened the double doors, which lead to my amazing bedroom, which already held all of my stuff.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Amethyst," I said reaching my hand out to shake his.

" Draco Malfoy," he said, before he bowed and kissed my hand. I couldn't help myself by this point and dissolved into giggles. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just you," I panted out between giggles. "Has that ever made any sane girl like you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled back.

"That means any girl with half a brain can tell by the second sentence you say to her that you are a player," I stated. I know now that I was judging him too soon, but I was young and stupid. "So what do I need for school?" I asked.

"Like I'm taking you anywhere now?" he spits angrily.

"Yes," I said in a crabby tone of voice.

" And why would I do that?" Draco drawled.

"Because your supposed to be looking after me, which means you have to spend time with me, which means I can be nice and friendly, or I can be the biggest pain in your ass you've ever met. Your choice," I stated plainly.

"Fine, but only because I have no doubt in my mind you can be a pain in the ass," Draco huffed.

"So what do I need? And do you happen to know where I'm going? Because no one ever really told me where, I was just told arrangements had been made," I inquired.

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me, I have your list of needed school supplies, and we can get everything in Diagon Alley," Draco stated boredly.

"Hogwarts, but isn't that a boarding school? I can't be going there," I rambled out.

"Why not, afraid of being away from home, you big baby," Draco teased.

"No, let's just go get the stuff," I said quickly, not wanting him to bother me about not wanting to go to a boarding school. I'd been home-schooled all my life. I wasn't good with separation. I kicked him out of my room so I could change into a warmer outfit, and met him next to the fireplace.

We flooed to Diagon Alley, and I had another one of my trademark landings.

"You are REALLY good at this," Draco stated when he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Shut up, Draco," I exclaimed from the floor.


	3. Shopping

I looked around and saw that I was on the floor of a very strange bar.

"Two butterbeers, Tom," Draco said to the bartender.

"What gives you the right to order for me?" I grumbled at Draco.

"Just shut up and drink quickly, I'd like to get out of here as quickly as possible," Draco stated as he laid some coins on the bar. We finished our drinks in almost complete silence. After we finished our drinks, Draco practically shoved me out of the bar and into the street.

"I assume you have a wand?" Draco asked condescendingly.

"Yes, and you don't have to baby me, just give me the list and my money, and I'll meet you at home," I said in an irritated voice. Draco was the most irritating person I had ever met. I didn't know why at the time, but that boy just got on my last nerve.

"Oh no, your not going to wander around Diagon Alley, lost, trying to find your books. Your father would kill me," Draco warned. He walked down the busy street to a bookstore. Once inside, he walked to the counter and said, "I need all the books for Hogwarts year 5."

"Aren't you a little late you school books? Its Christmas break," the woman behind the counter questioned.

"Yes, but she's starting late," Draco said with a sneer.

"Ok then, Sweetie," the woman said. Then she started running around the store grabbing books. She walked back with a huge stack of books, "That will be seven Gallons," she said with a smile. Draco dropped the money on counter, grabbed the books and walked out of the store. I followed quietly, not wanting to get into another spat with Draco. I'm not really the kind of person who likes to fight with people. Draco walked into another store filled with multi-colored robes.

"She needs a full set of Hogwarts robes, and some dress robes," Draco told the woman behind the counter. The woman wandered around the store grabbing robes. Eventually she put you on a stool and hemmed a set of robes.

"That's all I need, I'll hem the others with these measurements," the woman said as she helped me off the stool. She walked over to Draco and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and gave her a handful of coins. 

"Come on, Amethyst, let's go!" Draco called. I once again followed him out of the store. He walked me to a restaurant, told me to order whatever I wanted, and then he left. I sat be myself, waiting for Draco to come back. When he did, he was accompanied by a white owl, and everything it needed.

"Oh Draco, he's so pretty. What's his name?" I asked jumping up from the table.

"Whatever you want it to be." Draco snapped, "Can we go home now?" He picked up the packages and walked out of the restaurant. After we flooed home, Draco took everything up to my bedroom.

"Thank you, Draco. Do you know when my dad is getting back? He never told me," I asked.

"Yeah, sometime after we're back at Hogwarts," Draco answered.

"But that's after Christmas," I stated dumbly.

"Yes it is," Draco said, giving me a weird look.


	4. Ex's and Arguements

"What do you mean he won't be home until after Christmas?" I questioned, a little panicked. I couldn't imagine, at the time, spending Christmas alone.

"Your father arranged for you to spend Christmas with my mother and I. Stop your whining and pack anything you want for tonight. Your father must think you're a flight risk or something because I'm supposed to wait for you to pack up and escort you to my house until he returns," Draco explains.

"I'm going to spend Christmas with people I don't know?" I whimpered getting more upset with every word Draco said.

"Yes, now can we go? You have a room at my house stocked with some of your things, so you better get used to being over there a lot," Draco said, crushing me more with every word. I had lost my mother, and now lived with my father who is never going to be around. I had a jackass as a babysitter, and I had to spend Christmas with these people. I was not in a good mood. As if the universe had banded together to make my life a living hell, I heard a voice from downstairs.

"AMETHYST," the deep masculine voice screamed. I would have known that voice anywhere.

"Jason," I whispered quietly to myself.

"Who's that?" Draco said, interrupting my thoughts rudely.

"My ex-boyfriend, who's not too happy about being my ex. Would you shut up so we can get out of here without dealing with him?" I pleaded. I did not want to deal with Jason when Draco was being such an arse.

"Why wouldn't you want him too see us? You don't want to say hi?" Draco asked, turning into the ass most people know him as.

"Could we please just go?" I begged hopelessly. I could hear Jason's footsteps getting closer and closer, and I had nowhere to hide.

"Amethyst, I can hear you up there. Why don't you come down and give your boyfriend a BIG hug," Jason screamed up the stairs. I had the feeling that I would be giving him a hug whether I wanted to or not. I needed a plan to stop him, fast.

"He doesn't seem to believe the relationship is ov-" Draco started, but I shut him up with my lips. If Jason saw us together, he would get seriously jealous. I saw him walk into the room out the corner of my eye. The kiss was amazing. His lips and mine seemed to fit so perfectly, yet rather aquwardly together. We had bearly known each other a day, and it was one of the determining moments of my life.

"Amethyst, what the hell is going on here?" Jason yelled. I looked into Draco's eyes pleading for him to play along. I kept thinking if he would only play along, I'd never have to deal with Jason ever again.

"I'm just kissing my girlfriend here. Who the hell are you?" Draco said. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to help me.

"I don't think so, Mate. You're kissing MY girlfriend," Jason bellowed at Draco with an angry look on his face.

"Jason, we broke up, accept that. I've moved on, and so should you. Leave me alone," I cried as I wrapped my arms around Draco's waist.

"Fine, I'm leaving, but don't think I'm giving up on you. All I got out of you was a few good snogs. I will eventually have all of you. I'll see you around, Amethyst," Jason said before he walked out of the room. If only I had realized what he was saying at the time. I was still holding on to Draco at this point, but I let go as I said,

"Thanks for that. He's crazy and refuses to believe I don't want to be with him anymore," I said nervously.

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked," Draco said with an arrogant smirk.

"You creep, I didn't want to, but it was the only way to get him to leave me alone. Don't think that I actually wanted to kiss you!" I screeched at Draco.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Draco muttered. I couldn't resist anymore. I reached out and…

slapped that annoying smirk of his face.

"Bloody hell women. That was uncalled for," Draco spat as a red handprint formed on his cheek.

"You just pissed off the wrong pain in the ass!" I said before giving Draco an arrogant smirk.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth! No need to get physical, although if you really wanted to, I guess…" Draco said, but he calmed down with every word he spoke. The last few words he said with a seductive look in his eyes. Then he looked at me with a stare full of lust.

"Not in your best dreams or in my worst nightmares will ever get close to that far!" I spat at him. This statement later came back to bite me in the ass. "Can we go already?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject because confrontation never came easily to me. I walked to the front door where Draco caught up with me. We walked down my father's massive driveway, and then walked up Draco's humongous driveway. Draco knocked on the dark double doors. A little house elf answered, and showed me to my room.


	5. Questions lead to Answers

After I was lead to my room, which was covered in green, black, and silver, the house elf said,

"This room when you stay here. You can change it however you wish. Directly across the hall is Master Draco's room. He will be escorting you to dinner. Dinner is severed at 7 and is formal. Do not wander the hall until you have been informed where you are aloud to wander. If you have any questions, Master is in his room, and there is a bell by your bed to alert the house elves." Then he shut your door and left you to your own devices.

"It's only five. What am I supposed to do for two hours before dinner? Is every dinner formal? I guess I have to go bother Draco," I thought. I walked out of my room, across the hall. I knocked nervously on the door. The last thing I wanted was to get in another fight with him. I was normally a very nice, together person, but that boy tap-danced on my last nerve.

"Go away. Mum," I heard Draco's voice yell from inside his room. The door was slightly ajar, so I walked in and said as peacefully as I could,

"It's not your Mum."

"What the hell do you want," he questioned.

"I was just wondering…" I started but Draco cut me off by whispering,

"Close the door," as if afraid to be overheard.

"Why?" I asked as I obeyed his request. At this point I finally looked over at Draco, who was sitting on his bed, without a shirt, his wet hair pushed back out of his eyes. I never would have admitted it at the time, but I thought he looked incredibly sexy.

"Do you really want some Death Eater friend of our fathers' listening in on our conversation to see if we're getting along?" he questioned.

"Why would they care? Wait. Did you just stay Death Eater?" I asked, now very confused.

"Yes, Death Eater, and you HAVE to know why they would care?" Draco said, now just as confused as I was. "Are you that slow? You don't think the Dark Lord would want to know it the son and daughter of his two most powerful Death Eaters are getting along?" Draco mocked.

"But my Dad's not a Death Eater, is he?" I asked Draco quietly, although by this point, I already knew that answer.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Draco said, completely shocked at how clueless I was. "Some prophecy thing said that if we get married, and have child, our child could become the new Dark Lord."

"And you're ok with that?" I shouted at Draco. I was young and scared. At fifteen, marriage and kids seems worse than a death sentence. I just kept yelling, "I won't do it. I won't do it." After a few minutes of repeating myself, I thought of a question that needed to be answered.

"Does that mean he wants us dead because we can bring about another Dark Lord?" I asked meekly, as tears started to race down my face. My mother made me study the First War at great lengths, and I knew what he did to people he didn't like.

"Calm down, Amethyst, he isn't going to kill us. He wants us to become Death Eaters," Draco said slightly shakily. At this point I was bawling.

"That's what I was afraid of," I said to myself more than Draco. That's when the first turning points in mine and Draco's relationship happened. I felt two arms envelop me in a hug, and pull me towards them so I was crying into their shoulder. Draco stood there, holding me, rubbing my back, and running his finger through my hair, while I cried about everything that was wrong in my life.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise," he whispered into my ear, trying to quiet my tears.

"No it's not. Nothing's going to be ok ever again," I yelled at him in between sobs. I started to hit his bare chest with my fists. I was so angry about what was happening to me, so I took my anger out on him.

"My mother is dead, hit my father is a Death Eater, hit I have no friends or family left, hit I'm stuck here for Christmas, hit" With every word I said, my voice softened, and my hits got weaker until, in the end, it was just me standing there crying with Draco holding me.

"Not everything is as hopeless as you make it sound, you know. Yes your dad's a Death Eater, but that means you'll automatically be friends with the popular crowd at Hogwarts. Maybe you won't hate a couple of them. And Christmas here won't be so bad, I mean I'm here. We could be friend, but you'll have to stop being so annoying," Draco said sincerely. Later I realized that the reason Draco was such an ass to everyone is that no one opened up to him and told him what they really felt about things.

"That would be great Draco. Thank you," I said softly. "I like this Draco. I could be friends with this Draco." Later I would find out how hard it would be to just be friends.

Draco, then let go of me, and whipped away the last few tears that were running down my face. I felt his hot breath on my face. His lips looked so warm and inviting. I hadn't had anyone understand how I felt since my mom died, and it was a wonderful feeling.

I kind of got caught up in the moment when I stood up on my tiptoes, and kissed him. Our second kiss was much sweeter and less awkward than the first. It only lasted a second, but it left a lasting impression on me. I pulled away quickly, because I didn't know any better. Then I said,

"Thank you, for everything. Can you help me get ready for dinner?"

"I would love to," Draco said with a smirk playing on his lips as usual.

We walked back to my room, and I said,

"You can pick out the dress you want me to wear tonight if you want," blushing slightly.

"Ok," Draco answered simply before walking into my closet and pulling out a black floor length dress.

"Do I really have to be that formal?" I asked, slightly confused at his choice. I would have chosen something more pants related. I wasn't then and never will be a dress person.

"You'll be next to me, and I'm wearing a suit. We have to dance afterwards. You can dance right?" Draco said, making me more nervous with each word.

"A little," I answered, lying through my teeth. I tried dancing, it takes grace. I've never had grace.

"Good because we will be expected to dance together," he explained. I was so confused by this comment at the time.

"Why," I asked. I couldn't help it. I'm a naturally curious person.

"Because we're sitting together," he stated as if it should be obvious to me.

"So?" I asked, still having no clue what dinner seating had to do with dancing.

"Just shut up and get dressed," Draco said, before he laughed and walked out of my room. I didn't my hair and my makeup, but when I went to put the dress on I found out that the zipper was in the back, and there was no way I could contort to reach it. I ran across the hallway as quickly as I could, holding the back of my dress together. As soon as I was inside, I noticed that I should have knocked. Draco was standing at the foot of his bed in nothing but a pair of green boxer shorts.

"What ARE you doing," Draco said with a snicker.

"You picked a dress with a zipper in the back, and I can't reach," I explained, trying very hard not to look at his boxers.

"Ok, but why did you run in hear and slam the door like an idiot?" he asked, still laughing at me.

"There is a party downstairs in like five minutes. What if someone walked upstairs?" I asked.

"So?" Draco asked.

"I really don't want some random person to see me with my dress unzipped, so zip me up," I demanded.

"Fine, turn around," Draco ordered. When I did, he ran his finger down my spine to find the zipper. I shuttered under his soft, warm touch. After he zipped up the dress, he whispered, "All done," in my ear.

"Thanks," was all I said before ran back to my room to get shoes. After the heels were firmly attached to my feet, I heard a knock on my door. When I looked up, Draco was standing in the doorway, in a solid black suit, looking amazingly hot.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smirk. He probably noticed that I was checking him out.

"Yeah," I said quickly. He offered me his arm, and walked me down stairs.


	6. Party Time

As we walked down to dinner, I pondered his motives for comforting me. At the time I was still trying to not like him, but I was failing miserably. When we got to the top of the staircase, I saw that it was a huge freaking staircase. As an added bonus, there was about a hundred people standing at the bottom, about to watch us walk down them. I gripped Draco's arm tighter, not wanting to fall and make a fool of myself.

"Can't bear to let go of me, Amethyst," Draco whispered with a smirk.

"I'm not falling down the stairs with all these people watching, so don't flatter yourself," I hissed back. Once we reached the bottom, Draco dragged me over to a group of his guy friends, never letting me let go of his arm. He introduced the group one by one.

"Amethyst, this is Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Anderson. They all go to Hogwarts with us," Draco explained. Then all of the guys started talking about Quidditch, and I started boredly glancing around the room. Across the ballroom, I noticed a group of girls about our age. A girl I had never met before in my life glared at me. I had no clue what her problem was, but I just figured she hated Draco or something.

"Come on, Amethyst, dinner's starting," Draco muttered before tugging me into the dining room.

"Welcome, everyone to our home. The dancing will take place after dinner. Please enjoy yourselves," Draco's mother announced before our food appeared in front of us. I just sat there and ate, minding my own business, until the girl who glared at me ran over and squealed, "Drakie, I thought we agreed not to bring dates to these things anymore?" right before she sat down in his lap. I realized at this point that she wasn't glaring at me because she hated Draco.

"No, Pansy, you said we shouldn't bring dates to these things anymore. I thought to were insane because I don't like you," Draco said sounding annoyed, like he'd explained this several times before. Then he pushed her out of his lap.

"You're dumping me for this slut!" Pansy shouted, glaring at me once again.

"I can't dump someone I was never going out with! Now LEAVE ME ALONE," Draco screamed. Pansy stomped away, and I quietly asked,

"Draco?"

"Amethyst, we should start dancing soon. Everyone is done with dinner," he said, as he ignored me saying anything.

"Ok," I responded awkwardly. Draco took my hand, and lead me to the middle of the dance floor, where there were already several couples swaying slowly to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed against mine.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?" I said nervously.

"You just did, but you can ask one more," Draco stated with a smirk.

"Who was the chick back there who kept looking at me like she wanted me dead?" I asked.

"That was Pansy, my stalker. She has been obsessed with me since we first met. She scares of any girl that likes me, and tells everyone we are going out. I just can't get her to leave me alone," Draco explained, sounding more annoyed with her than he had been with me all day. This was the moment that I realized that I might have a thing for Draco, although I still never would have admitted it.

"Draco, why do you let her get away with that? I won't let her," I whispered into his ear as we softly swayed to the music.

"And what are you going to do about it? When you're at Hogwarts you're on her turf. She has a lot of backing at school, all in Slytherin. To do anything about it you have to get into Slytherin, and your way too nice for that," Draco scoffed. At the time, he has no clue how devious I could be.

"How do they determine what house you get into anyways," I asked, trying to figure out what to expect at school.

"You put this funny hat on your head, it reads your mind, and picks your house," Draco explained.

"So if I want to be in Slytherin bad enough, the hat would put me there?" I asked, formulating a plan to take down Pansy.

"Yeah," Draco said trying to figure out what your thinking.

"So that's what I'll do. If everyone fears Pansy, then they must not like her much, so I'll just make friends," I said, at this point, I tried to pull away from Draco a bit, but he just pulled me closer.

"After this song," was all he said before I snuggled back into his shoulder. After the song finished, I walked of to a bunch of girls that Pansy was talking to earlier, and said,

"Hey guys, I'm Amethyst. I'm going to Hogwarts after Christmas break."

"Hey, I'm Skyla. All of us go to Hogwarts. This is Talon, Nova, and Avalon," said the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"So, I'm stuck staying with the Malfoy's until after Christmas. How often do these party things happen?" I asked smiling.

"Every time the adults want to have a meeting. We get stuck in someone's house with our friends and Pansy until they feel like leaving. You have met Pansy, right?" Talon explained.

"Yeah she was bugging Draco earlier. She ran off crying," I informed the group.

"Poor guy hasn't been able to keep a girlfriend longer than 2 days. He has tried so hard, he's been labeled as a player. Pansy always scares them off. He's a nice guy if his ego shut's up," Nova commented.

"So you guys all hate her, right?" I asked.

"Everyone hates her. She acts entitled because she's a pureblood. Hello, we're all purebloods here," Skyla responded with a smile. It was amazing to hear that no one liked her. At the time, I thought that it meant that it wouldn't be as hard to take her down as Draco imagined. If only I had known.

At this point, all the adults moving into another room, and the music changed to something a little less stuffy. It took about two seconds for every girl in the group I was talking to, to start dancing with guys. I started dancing with the guy Draco called Flint. He had horrible teeth, but he was a pretty good dance.

After several hours of dancing, most of the kids had been taken home by their parents, but the rest of us were exhausted. We all moved upstairs, Skyla, Avavlon, Talon, Nova, and I were all sleeping in my room, and Blaise, Flint, Crabbe, Golye, and Draco were in Draco's room. We all changed into our pajamas. All of us were wired and tipsy from the party. Naturally, a game of truth or dare ensued.

"Let's go see if the guys want to play with us," Skylab squeaked.

"I'll go see," I said before I got us and walked over to Draco's door. Once I opened the door, I saw…


	7. Truth or Dare

When I opened the door, I got to see the amazing sight of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Flint, and Draco in boxers. To this day, I still have never asked what they were all doing in boxers, and I don't even want to offer any ideas as to the answer. At the time, all I said was,

"Hello boys," before they all started laughing at me.

"What did you need?" Draco asked between giggle fits.

"Well, we're bored, and we were wondering it you guys wanted to play truth or dare?" I explained quickly. I was humiliated. I thought I had just made a fool out of myself in front of half of my year at Hogwarts. I thought I had just turned myself into the school slut by seeing all of these guys in their underwear. I wouldn't have worried if I had known what was going to happen next.

"Fine, we'll play. My room is bigger than yours, so go get the girls," Draco accepted with a smirk.

"Ok," I blurted out as I rushed to the door. I just wanted out of that room.

"Oh Amethyst, if you see a house elf, tell them to bring up snacks," Draco called after me.

"Fine," I said with a huff before I shut the door. When I walked back into my room, I found an interesting sight. Skyla and Avalon were sprawled on my bed laughing hysterically, with Nova and Talon sitting against the wall, looking incredibly guilty.

"What? It's TRUE," Nova exclaimed with an evil smirk on her face.

"What's true," I asked, being completely confused for the hundredth time that day.

"That if she could, Avalon would shag Blaise. Admit it, we all know you like him," Talon said, also developing a case of the giggles herself.

"Fine, I confess, but if you any of you tell him, I'll Avada Kadava the lot of you," Avalon said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Why would we, when it's so much fun to blackmail you with?" Talon questioned evilly.

"The guys will play, but they want to play in Draco's room," I told them, right before also got a case of the giggles. Maybe it was because we were tipsy, maybe it was because we were 15, but either way, everything on the face of the planet was hilarious all night.

"So what are we waiting for?" Skyla asked before she got and walked across the hall, soon followed by the rest of the giggling group. I spotted a house elf on the walk, and sent it for snacks and some truth potion. All five of us had collapsed in the hallway from laughing so hard. I ended up leaning against Draco's door, trying to catch my breath. All of a sudden, the door opened, and I fell backwards into someone's legs.

"Bloody hell, Amethyst. What are you guys doing?" Draco asked hovering over me.

"Having a wonderful time," I responded as he helped me to my feet.

"Are you girls planning on sitting in the hall all night, or are we going to play?" Flint questioned from inside the room. We all pulled ourselves together before moving into the room. The entire group, including all of the guys still in nothing but boxers, ended up sitting in a circle on Draco's floor, with the tray of snacks, drinks, and Veritaserum.

"Who wants to start?" Draco asked as everyone grabbed on the small vials filled with Veritaserum, truth potion.

"I'll start," Nova volunteered. "So Amethyst, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said courageously.

"Strip to your favorite muggle song," she said after a moment of deliberation.

"What!?!" I exclaimed. That was not what I was expecting.

"Come on, I'll go help you set it up," Nova said shoving me back across the hall. She grabbed her wand and changed me into this god awful slutty costume. "So what song do you want?" she asked giving me a wicked smile.

"I have no idea," I said as I racked my brain for a song.

"Well, I would go with "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup, but it's really your choice," Nova said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, thanks, but I think I'm going to go with "Animals" by Nickleback," I said as a blush crept across my cheeks.

"Ok, I'll set it up," Nova squeaked with a flick of her wand. We walked back across the hall, and I found out that Nova had conjured a pole. So much for being known as anything but the school slut. But at least all of the girls were in the room with all of the guys in boxers, not just me. I stepped over to the pole, and I heard the song start. I twirled around the pole, and started to remove pieces of the costume, which just ripped off. I was about to complete the dare, and unhook the bra type thing I was wearing when Draco stopped the music and said,

"I think she's completed the dare," as he put one of his cloaks over my shoulders.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" I asked, rejoining my circle of friends.

"Well, not that your dare didn't look like a bunch of fun, but I think I'm going to go with truth," Blaise answered with a smirk. Normally I'd be incredibly embarrassed about what I just did, but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be the only one who made of fool out of themselves that night.

"In this room, who would you shag?" I asked, trying to see if Avalon had a chance with him.

"Avalon," he muttered, as he turned eight different shades of red, and looked at the ground.

"Well that's an interesting piece of information, because earlier I found out Avalon likes you too. You two, outside, talk, now," I insisted. I've learned from experience that if I fix someone up with the guy they like, it's an instant friend. 

"Since it was Blaise's turn, I'll go again. Flint, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'm not a sissy, so dare," he responded with a cocky smirk. I have always hated cocky people, so I wanted to mess with him.

"Ok Flint, since you're no sissy, you won't mind taking some empty Fire Whiskey bottles to Pansy's house, spreading them out, and sleeping in her bed with her, would you?" I asked with a devilish smirk of my own.

"I HAVE TO SLEEP IN PANSY'S BED!" Flint screamed, looking pissed.

"Hey, I had to strip, deal with it. Unless, of course, you ARE a sissy," I said with an innocent look on my face.

"I'm NOT a sissy, so I'll so it, but I loathe you!" he growled, giving me a death glare.

"That's ok by me," I stated as I started to laugh.

"Fine, but it's my turn now," Flint said, still clearly pissed off. "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare, since I can handle a little dare without taking it too seriously," Draco added, taunting Flint about his little outburst.

"Ok then, make out with Amethyst and then sleep in her bed with her," Flint said evilly.

"What!" I screamed. I did NOT want Draco to spend the night in my bed. I was still clinging to the hope of not being known as the school slut.

"Ok, Flint, you're on," Draco started, staring down Flint. He walked over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, very uncomfortable with the situation.

"My dare," Draco said before he pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. He hands were playing with my hair, probably to make sure I didn't pull away. After a moment, he added his tongue into the mix, but not in a pushy manner. The other people in the room were whooping and making catcalls, but I barely heard them. I was drawn entirely into the kiss. The way his lips felt on mine. The feel of his body pushed into mine. It was a perfect moment, but it was ruined quickly by Flint's harsh voice barking,

"Alright, dare completed. Break it up you two." I saw Draco send a death glare towards Flint.

"Crabbe, truth or dare?" Draco questioned harshly.

"Um, dare, I guess," Crabbe responded.

"Fine, kiss Goyle," Draco ordered. The room erupted with approval for the dare.

"Sick," Crabbe whined before he walked across the room and placed peck on Goyle's lips. After that, both guys spit, and whipped their lips off, but the crowd was amused.

"My turn," Crabbe announced, before he asked, "Skyla, truth or dare?"

"Dares are more fun, so I'll go with that," Skyla said without worrying about what he'd make her do.

"Give Flint a lap dance," Crabbe said with a smirk.

"Ok," Skyla said with a determined voice. She charmed the room to play music, and climbed onto Flint. After about 2 minutes of bouncing and grinding, I killed the music, and said

"Dare completed."

"I think it's time we all go to someone else's bed," Draco said. "Avalon and Blaise haven't come back, and are probably somewhere together. Flint, go floo to Pansy's. Nova and Talon, you guys can sleep in here. Crabbe and Goyle, you know where the guest room is, and I'll be in with Amethyst. Good night all" After all that was said, Draco walked into my bedroom and I followed.


	8. Sweet Dreams

After we were in my room, Draco lay down on "his" side of the bed and there was about a foot and a half in between us when I laid down.

"Goodnight Draco," I said with a huff. I never have shared well, and I was pissed that I had to share my bed with him.

"Goodnight Amethyst," Draco replied before he rolled over to go to sleep.

After a moment, Draco was holding my hand leading down a path in a cute wood, which seemed to be covered in flowers.

"The surprise is just a little further, my love, so close your eyes and let me lead you," Draco commanded as he smiled at me.

"Ok," I consented, as I felt his hands slide over my eyes, and lead me as we continued on the path.

"Now, open your eyes," Draco said as he took his hands away. We were standing on the edge of a beautiful clear lake, surrounded by huge trees, with a waterfall pouring into it.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful," I exclaimed.

"It's nothing compared to you," Draco said as he started deep into my eyes. There was a wonderful silence between us as we stoop there looking into each other's souls, engulfed by our love for one another.

The silence was soon broken by maniacal laughter. I looked around and found a tall figure in a black cloak standing close by.

"You two are so adorable that it's sickening," the figure snarled.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded as he stepped in between the mysterious figure and me.

"It is not important who I am, it's important who you are. You will never bear another Dark Lord!" the figure bellowed. Then the figure raised its wand at me and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

I was frozen in fear. I couldn't even scream. I just stood there, waiting for death to come, but it never did.

Draco had jumped in front of me, and was now lying on the ground. I ran to him, but his body was limp.

I started to sob. The figure gave one more bout of evil laughter, and then disappeared.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. "Draco, I love you," I whispered into his shoulder.

Then, suddenly, I felt someone shaking me.

"NO!" I screamed before I pulled out of my dream. By this point, I was crying my eyes out.

"Amethyst, are you ok? What happened?" Draco questioned, as he pulled me into a hug.

"No, I am not ok! Are you ok?" I answered, completely freaked out.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers through my hair trying to quiet my sobs.

"Because you were dead!" I screeched, "but you're not dead… you're here," I said quietly, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I have been the whole time, and I'm not going anywhere. What happened? What did you dream?" Draco asked in a concerned voice.

"I was so scared. It felt so real, but I guess it was just a bad dream. I thought you were gone," I explained, as I started to hug him back.

"It's over now. Everything's ok. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me," Draco said to try and comfort me.

"No, everything's not fine. Someone wants you dead," I argued.

"Not tonight. Nothing can happen while we're here," Draco stated as he laid me back down, still wrapped up in his arms, and pulled the blankets up.

"Ok, Draco," I said as I relaxed back into his arms.

"Go back to sleep now, ok," Draco said as he started to roll back to his side of the bed.

"Can you stay here for now?" I asked when I grabbed hold of one of his arms.

"As you wish, Amethyst," Draco said with a smile, snuggling back up to me.

"Good night, Draco," I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, Amethyst," Draco replied. Little did I know, that Draco loved having me asleep in his arms so much, that he never made it back to sleep that night. He stayed up, and watched me in my most peaceful state.


	9. The Morning After

The next morning I woke up all cuddled up against Draco, thinking about the night before. I thought he would be totally freaked out.

"Draco?" I whispered quietly, trying to see if he was awake.

"Yes?" Draco answered promptly.

"How freaked out are you about last night?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine, but what about you. You were really upset last night. Is it normal for you to wake up thinking that someone is dead?" Draco questioned franticly.

"It's never happened before. Let's not worry about it right now, ok? I have a camera in my bag, and I want to see if Pansy and Flint are still asleep." I replied, with a devilish smirk on my face.

"Then we should hurry," Draco stated before he jumped out of the bed and scurried down the stairs to the fireplace. I grabbed the camera and followed.

After I got plenty of blackmail pictures of Pansy and we flooed back to the Malfoy Manor, we went to go get breakfast. On the table in the dining room was a note from Draco's mother, whom at this point, I still hadn't formally met.

_Draco and Amethyst,_

_All of the adults left early this morning to attend some business meetings. Please ensure that everyone gets home before six this evening. The house elves are prepared to make breakfast for everyone. Do not burn the house down. Hugs and kisses,_

Narcissa Malfoy 

"Well, at least we will have some time to talk after everyone leaves. It sounds like she won't be home for a while," Draco commented.

"So breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes?" Draco suggested.

"Sounds wonderful," I said as I sat down and laid my poor aching head on the table.

"We will need a plate of pancakes for everyone, and make sure you have headache potions ready to hand out as needed. I don't think people got a lot of sleep last night," Draco instructed a house elf. Draco and I ate while everyone else trickled out of different places in the house.

After I finished eating, I went back to my bedroom to change and Avalon was there waiting to talk to me.

"So what happened last night? You guys never came back," I questioned.

"Well, we walked around the garden talking about things. Apparently he's liked me since second year. We ended up in the library, and then fell asleep on the rug," Avalon explained.

"Cool, so are you two an item now?" I joked.

"For a matter of fact we are. So spill, what happened between you and Draco? Everyone's talking about it," Avalon demanded.

"Well his dare was to make out with me and then sleep in my bed with me. But he was really sweet about it. He wanted to talk this morning, but I really don't know what I think. I'm going to sleep on it tonight, and avoid the subject for the rest of the day," I explained.

After our conversation, Avalon went home, and I spent the rest of the day avoiding talking to Draco about anything too serious. I fell asleep thinking about what would happen if Draco and I were together.


	10. Roses

When I woke up the next morning, I found a note on my nightstand.

Dear Amethyst,

I will be gone again today to deal with some things in town. Please meet me in the library for dinner tonight at seven. I have picked out a dress that I think will look lovely on you. Please wear it tonight. It's hanging in your closet with a black rose pinned to it. Please don't be mad at me for not informing you that I was leaving yesterday. I had urgent business to attend to. Ask the house elves if you need anything. Also I've spoken to my mother, and she will not be home as soon as we'd expected. She will be returning on Christmas Eve.

Draco Malfoy 

I had no clue why Draco thought I was mad at him, or why he picked out a dress for me, but I was very curious to see what it looked like. I rushed into my huge closet, and saw that it was covered in hundreds of roses.

There were huge bouquets of red roses on every flat surface. Black rose petals were sprinkled on the floor. There were single roses attached to every light fixture. It took my breath away. I searched through all of my dress looking for the black rose. After several minutes, I found it. It was pinned to purple off the shoulder dress that had a short skirt that was rather poofy. I was really expecting something incredibly sluty, but after I tried it on, I found that this dress look great on my let's say womanly figure.

Ok, let's just come out and say it. I wasn't, and never will be a stick figure. I have large hips, and a bust line to match. My waist isn't tiny either, but I'm by no means fat. But at when I was a teenager, it was hard to find dresses that looked even remotely good on me, but the dress Draco found looked amazing.

I changed out of the dress, so I didn't mess it up before I went to dinner. I ate lunch by myself, and then dilly-dallied around the house until around four. Then I took a long relaxing bubble bath and did my hair, nails, make up, and lots of other girly things that if I described in detail would cause the general population to die from boredom.

After the whole bathroom ordeal, I changed into the dress and put on some incredibly painful purple stiletto heels, and headed to the library to meet Draco.

Once I got to the library, I saw the double doors to the balcony were open. I walked to the doors and questionly said, "Draco?"

"I'm right here, Amethyst," Draco answered from behind me. I turned around and asked,

"Why did you want me to meet you in the library for dinner?"

"Because we have reservations at La Macchia Italiana," Draco replied.

"And that is…" I pushed. I hate not knowing what's going on.

"It's Italian for the Italian Spot. It's the best Italian food in all of England," Draco explained sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sweet. So we're flooing," I assumed.

"No," Draco stated simply.


	11. An embarrassing innuendo

"Then how are we going to get there? Isn't taking your Daddy's limo a little lame?" I questioned.

"We're not taking the limo. We're going to fly," Draco said as a genuine smile spread across his face. I had forgotten at the time how into all that Quidditch stuff he was. To this day I still hate flying. I've accepted Quidditch as a fine sport, but me flying, yeah right.

"You expect me to willingly get on a death trap?" I cringed.

"Well yeah, in front of me, of course," Draco clarified, looking absolutely and utterly confused.

"No chance. I'll fall and die. Not a chance in hell," I said in a panicked voice.

"You will not fall. I'm great on a broom. I won't let you. And even if you do, I can catch you. I'm a seeker remember? You've got to be easier to catch than a snitch," Draco pleaded. He looked at me with the biggest, saddest set of light blue eyes that you can imagine. The firelight reflected in his eyes, and the moonlight was dancing in his hair. I had no choice. I had to give in.

"You swear you won't let me fall?"

"If I do, I'll let you curse me, ok?" he assured. He was always so good at calming my fears.

After a quick nod from me, Draco retrieved his Nimbus 2001 from the balcony. He mounted the broom, and then got me positioned in front of him. I felt much safer with his big arms wrapped around me than I had ever felt on a broom before. As we lifted off the ground he leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"You don't have any problem with Muggles, right?"

"MUGGLES! Draco, I thought you HATED muggles?" I said in a very confused manner.

"I do. But my mum's dragged me out to a couple of their restaurants before and their food is actually pretty good. Don't worry, as long as the only muggle I have to deal with is our server, I'll be fine," he reassured me. Then we continued our flight. I spent the majority of the flight with my eyes closed clinging to Draco's arms for dear life.

We finally landed a few blocks away from the restaurant so the Muggles at the restaurant wouldn't see us. As we walked I asked him,

"So, if you like Muggle food, and can stand being around a few Muggles, what else Muggleish do you like?"

"Well, if you must know, I like a few of the Muggle bands. In the wizarding world it seems like every other song is by the Weird Sisters," he commented.

"Wow. I never thought you'd admit that you like something Muggle," I teased.

"Well, shut up about it, because at school if you bring up any of this, I'll deny it and then kill you," he threatened.

"Yeah yeah, I won't ruin your perfect reputation," I rolled my eyes at him.

We had finally made it to the restaurant. It was this cute little Italian restaurant, with little tables with white table clothes and dark chairs. It was so romantic.

After we walked in, a tall man in a tux said, "Ciao, and welcome to La Macchia italiana, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. It's under Malfoy," Draco answered.

"Ah yes. I see. Follow me, Mr. Malfoy."

We were led to a small table for two in the corner of the restaurant by the window. I looked out over the London night. It was a beautiful sight.

"Your appetizers with be right our, Mr. Malfoy," the tall man said before he scurried back into the kitchen.

"How well known is your family here? We didn't even order anything," I whispered to Draco.

"I took care of all the ordering early. Would you calm down?" Draco said, getting annoyed with all the worrying I was doing. He absolutely hates it when I worry. He would always say it was pointless because it never changed anything.

"Fine," I huffed.

We then shared one of the most boring conversations we have ever had. We weren't arguing, but we weren't comfortable enough to talk about anything serious. After a few very strained minutes talking about school and the weather, I asked what we were going to do when we got home.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours for the rest of the night," was his response. I just couldn't help myself. I quickly responded,

"Well that could get messy. All night long. My my, Draco. You are quite the over achiever." 

After those words left my mouth, I turned bright red. My mind has always worked like that. I can take anything anyone says to me and twist it. And that night, those words just came flying out.

"Amethyst?" Draco exclaimed with one of the most shocked looks on his face I've ever seen. "I didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. It just slipped out," I rambled.

"No, don't apologize. I knew you wanted me," he said with a smirk on his face.

At least me embarrassing myself broke the tension between us. We were being too proper for our own good.

What Draco told me later on, was that he gave me a true smile while I was staring at my water glass trying to control my blushing. A genuine smile. It takes a lot to get that from Draco.


	12. The Damage was Done

"So to get off that subject, what did you order us?" I asked after I was positive I was done blushing.

"Parmesan di pollo" he said in a beautiful Italian accent. To this day, I have no idea how he spoke so many languages. I can speak enough English to communicate and that's pretty much it, but Draco, no Draco could speak ten languages fluently by the time I met him. The best part about it was the fact that he got the accents down perfectly. And of course, because I am female, this made me melt.

"And what does that mean?" I asked, as I stared deep into his crystalline eyes.

"It's this amazing little dish that's chicken that's been breaded and pan fried, then covered with a red sauce and Parmesan cheese, then baked. It's amazing here," he explained.

"So do you like to cook?" I asked.

"Sort of. My father thinks its servants work, so I've never really tried it."

"That's ridicules. I'll have to show you how to cook something when we get to Hogwarts. You'll starve after you move out of your parents house if I don't."

"Maybe. If were ever really have that much time on our hands," Draco scoffed, but I could tell he would enjoy it.

I tried to make the conversation continue to flow, so I started asking him questions.

"So how many times have you been to this restaurant?"

"Too many to count. My mom likes this place, so anytime my dad's out of town for something important that happens in my life, she takes me hear to try and make me feel better. It never really does, but it's sweet that she tried."

"It's so great that she tries to make up for your dad not being around. My mom used to do that too. She tried so hard to be both mom and dad. It never really helped anything, but it was always comforting that she tried," I said as tears formed in my eyes. I screamed at myself in my head that this was not the time or place to cry over her, but it was hard to stop when Draco started talking about his mom.

Suddenly Draco reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"You know it's ok to talk about her whenever you need to. I'm here to listen."

"I know you'd listen Draco, but I don't need a boyfriend right now, I need a mom, or an aunt, or someone like that," I sobbed. I don't think I was aware of what was coming out of my mouth.

"Did you just call me a boyfriend?" Draco asked with a frown.

"No!" I denied quickly, but the damage had been done.

"Yes you did. It's ok. I don't have to be a boyfriend. I can just be a regular guy friend," Draco shot. He was pissed. Not that I could blame him. I was kind of leading him on. But come on, cut me some slack. My mother had just died.

"Ok," I muttered quietly, not wanting to upset him anymore. We quickly finished dinner in an awkward silence, and then flew home. This ride was not as comforting as the first. When we got home, we walked to our separate bedrooms and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning, and went through my boring everyday routine of showering, and getting dressed. I know that you would all find it very exciting to hear me describe every last detail of it, but to save space…

I walked out of my bedroom to find Draco pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, I'm here to walk you down to breakfast. You still don't know your own way around the house. I could have done so many other things with my morning besides babysitting, but your father would have killed me, so here I am," Draco said snottily.

"Fine."

We walked down to breakfast in complete silence, and eat the very same way. I could tell him being pissed was going to make this whole situation so much easier. Note sarcasm.

"I'm going out today, so you'll have to spend the day in your room. Ring the house elves if you need anything," Draco stated.

"Where are you going?" I know. Not the most productive question, but what can I say, I'm curious.

"Diagon Alley."


End file.
